Fever
by all the shattered pieces
Summary: A devastating fever has torn its way across the Clans, killing all it infects. There is no way to cure it, only to stop it, until four cats with special ancestry come in with a destiny to stop the Fever and save their Clan...
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

Lionstar – large golden tom with dark orange-amber eyes and a white tail tip

**Deputy:**

Amberbreeze – she-cat with long golden-spotted white fur and amber eyes, Lionstar's sister

**Medicine cats:**

Quailfeather – dark gray she-cat with light gray eyes and white paws

Suntail – small white she-cat with gold spots on her tail and legs with yellow-green eyes

**Warriors:**

Flashflare – dark ginger tom with white ears and yellow eyes

Jaysong – light gray she-cat with black and white spotted legs and blue eyes

Foxtail – ginger tom with a white tail-tip and yellow eyes

Weedshadow – brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Leafshine – brown tabby and white she-cat with light green eyes

Leopardspot – black tom with gray spots and blue eyes, the only survivor of a half ThunderClan and half ShadowClan litter

Elmflower – white she-cat with green eyes and two brown paws

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**

Stormstar – dark gray tom with dark blue eyes and white paws

**Deputy:**

Ripplenose – light gray tabby she-cat with white markings on her face and intelligent blue eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Amberfish – dark gold she-cat with brown swirls on her pelt and longer fur on the tail and yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Snailnose – light brown tom with yellow eyes and a perpetually runny nose

Darkwater – dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Heronsong – blue-gray she-cat with light gray eyes and white spots, half RiverClan and half WindClan

**ShadowClan**

**Medicine cat:**

Olivesplash – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Toadpaw – burly dark brown tabby tom with murky yellow-green eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader:**

Heatherstar – pale brown she-cat with dark brown legs and gray eyes

**Deputy:**

Moonwish – white she-cat with silver ears, legs and tail-tip and blue eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Ravenshine – black she-cat with light gray eyes

Crowflame – black tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Tortoisestripe – dark gray tabby tom with a darker back and yellow eyes

Batblossom – black and white she-cat with gray eyes

Reedbelly – brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw – light gray tom with blue eyes, apprentice to Reedbelly

**The Infected**

**Imported:**

Runningpaw – black and white she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of WindClan

Lizardtail – brown tabby tom, formerly deputy of ShadowClan

Pinepaw – gray tabby she-cat, formerly of RiverClan

Redstar – dark ginger and brown tom with amber eyes, former leader of ShadowClan

Oakpaw – dark ginger tabby tom, formerly of ShadowClan

Darkears – gray tom with black ears, formerly of ShadowClan

Emberpelt – dark amber she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

**Queens:**

Ducktail – cream long-furred she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Wishfeather – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

**Kits born with the Fever:**

Yellowkit – gold tabby tom with unknown eye color, born from Ducktail

Spinykit – gold tabby she-kit with spiky fur and unknown eye color, born from Ducktail

**Kits born healthy:**

Waterkit – light blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, born of Wishfeather

**Loners**

Lilyfire – pale ginger she-cat with light gray eyes and white spots, half RiverClan and half WindClan

Meadowkit – pale brown she-kit with a white, lace-like pattern all over her body, white paws, and light green eyes (kit of Lilyfire)

Windykit – white she-kit with strange orange markings and bright yellow eyes (Kit of Lilyfire)

Wolfkit – strong gray tom with black ears, legs and tail-tip and amber eyes (kit of Lilyfire)

Minnowkit – silvery she-kit with white and black spots all over her body, a white tail-tip, black paws, and gray eyes (kit of Lilyfire)

Raccoon – dark gray she-cat with black markings on face and tail and amber eyes, formerly Raccoonpaw of ShadowClan

Rainy – dark gray she-cat with small black dots on her body and light blue eyes, formerly Rainpaw of ShadowClan

Clover – plump white she-cat with light green eyes and a brown tail, formerly Cloverbloom of ThunderClan

Crimson – brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes, formerly Crimsoneyes of ThunderClan

Lilypad – light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Squirrel – gray she-cat with a bushy tail and yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

There is no known cure for the disease that ravaged my homeland, killed my friends, family, and enemies. Once this highly contagious disease invades your body, it'll never leave until you die.

I have it in me, but I haven't been destroyed yet.

The only way to stop it is to take the Prevention – a vile mixture of herbs that is worth it in the end. It's made of raspberry leaves, poppy seeds, honey (optional for taste – mostly for the kits), thistle leaves, thyme, catmint, and marigold. You have to swallow it about once a moon to keep the Fever away.

The medicine cats at the Sick Island send patrols of healthy warriors to go get these ingredients in large quantities. Then they work together to mix it up in huge batches into a sort of paste, which is then stored in empty turtle shells in the Herb Store, a kind of Twoleg contraption that they use to float in the water but which crashed in the island in the middle of the lake.

I am Suntail, one of the medicine cats at Sick Island. Every day, before dawn, I wake up to do my job for the Clans. I consume an acorn-cap-full of the Prevention, dole out doses of the Prevention to healthy cats that need it, give what little amount of pain relieving herb mixtures to the Infected cats, swim new arrivals from drop-off on the Gathering Island to their new nests on Sick Island, bury corpses in the mass grave, catch fish and birds for us here on the Island, and repeat it all again, doing what little I can to keep us all from being obliterated by this Fever.

This half moon, I was the one decided on to go to the Moonpool to beg StarClan for answers, a cure, help, anything! This half moon, I was successful. This half moon, I received the prophecy that can change the future of this Fever.

Shiningbriar, the medicine cat that came four medicine cats before me, delivered the prophecy to me. She and I were alone, hanging in the sky, perched lightly on a cloud. She whispered into my ear the saving words that I will never forget.

_The four with blood of the four running through their veins_

_Will save us from the Fever_

_A Healer, a Discoverer, a Thinker, and a Leader_

_Will be the light in the darkness of our time_

_As they discover their destiny and embrace their mixed-Clan gift_

_Only then will the Fever die and the Clans return to their glory_

_The four with the blood of the four will ease our endless worry_

And then, I was in the forest, gathering some magnolia leaves to hold the Prevention, when I found the ones the prophecy had spoken of.

There was a hollow inside of a massive magnolia tree, about five fox-lengths off the ground, which had strange noises coming from inside of it. I pulled my light frame up the trunk and peered inside at a she-cat trying desperately to give birth. Her brittle, half-starved frame was shaking with effort.

I helped her birth her kits, four beautiful kits. I returned the next day with enough of the Prevention for them all and listened as she told her story.

Her name was Lilyfire, she said, and she was a half-Clan cat that fell in love with another half-Clan cat. Now her kits were basically all-Clan, since they had blood from all four Clans. Her mate was still in ThunderClan, and he was away in Twolegplace gathering catmint. She had left her Clan because she didn't think they were helping the situation in any way. Now she was a loner, and so were her kits, and her mate wouldn't find her in her tree home.

I agreed to help her stay alive and care for her kits. I knew I had to keep them safe, because someday they would be the four cats to change the fate of the world.


End file.
